Arte del seduction
by Mishima Umiko
Summary: El hombre se enciende como hierva seca, aquí en este fanfics la voz del cuerpo de sus personajes preferidos (en Inuyasha) despiertan sus impulso de pasión. – Capítulos de Lime, da tu opinión y escoge las protagonistas del próximo capítulo –
1. -Mi verdadera Nacionalidad-InuxKagome

_Konishiwa…!_

_Aquí les presento un capitulo de Lime entre Kagome e Inuyasha. Este espacio se los dedico a las personas que les gustaría ver romance entre sus parejas preferidas en el anime de Inuyasha. _

_El inicio fue el romance entre Kagome e Inuyasha. Ustedes dejen sus reviews sobre que les pareció esta parejita y luego me dicen que pareja quieren y en el próximo capítulo será de la pareja mas pedida en sus reviews. _

_**Recuerden:**__ Los personajes empleados en este fanfics son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. _

_Sin más que decir aquí se los dejo._

* * *

**Mi verdadera nacionalidad**

**Kagome e Inuyasha**

La noche fría y el cielo nublado fue el indicio perfecto de lo que pasaría. La brisa helada hacia erizar su piel, paso una y otra vez las manos por sus brazos, logrando tranquilizar un poco el estremecimiento de su cuerpo. Las nubes estaban en su límite, sin duda ya iban a explotar en llanto.

Las horas pasaban rápido, Kogame ya debía de estar en la época feudal, pero el día sobrio aun la retenía. De camino al pozo, se encontró con el árbol sagrado. Su mente se lleno de dudas y temores, definitivamente la revolución que se estaba desarrollando en su corazón, causaba unos sentimientos encontrados que sobre cargaban sus emociones. La chica estaba enamorada y ese amor ya estaba arto de sosegar.

Se tumbo en el suelo, comprendía que no estaba bien. La lluvia se iniciaba logrando una brisa que condenaba la corteza que la envolvía. Se abrazo y mientras emitió unos gemidos de desacuerdo, sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

_.- _Al otro lado del tiempo_-._

Inuyasha se encontraba inquieto – _¿Por qué Kagome no llega?_ – una incertidumbre incontrolable lo agobiaba, antes de lograr notarlo, ya estaba cruzando la línea del tiempo. El olor a lluvia era copioso, sin embargo, logro reconocer el aroma de la chica. Al salir del santuario, a lo lejos, pudo divisar la imagen de la jovencita derrotada ante el pavimento, justo al frente del árbol donde todo había comenzado – _¡Algo no está bien! _– murmuro mientras corría desenfrenadamente hacia ella. Un chocante vacio se apatrono de su estomago, luego sintió ciertos animalitos volar en el.

Al llegar, se coloco al nivel de la joven, percibió sus lagrimas y ese semblante apenado. Tratando de encontrar su pérdida mirada, le pregunto – _Kagome… ¿Qué sucede?_ – No recibió una respuesta inmediata, de hecho, solo recogió una leve sonrisa que abrazo un poco su alma. Que sensación tan extraña estaba experimentando el chico. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, su mirada no encontraba reposo en ningún lado.

Kagome titubeo – _He… He estado pensando _– El chico no le permitió terminar. Tomo sus manos y las apretó con suavidad. Un enrojecimiento hurto las mejillas de la joven, los nervios empezaron a desarrollarse, causando un ambiente pesado.

Los corazones estaban inundados en una competencia de palpitación. Inuyasha estaba cayendo en la situación que se estaba presentando, lo que le causaba un inmenso terror. Sinceramente la confusión propia del amor, hace tiempo que se había adueñado de él, pero trato en lo máximo de ignorar el sentimiento que poco a poco crecía y de esa manera pudo continuar viéndole a la cara, penetrando sus ojos, día a día en su indefensa mirada, sin una pisca de remordimiento.

La lluvia los había empapado hasta los huesos, el jovencito tomo por los hombros a la chica y la aferro a él, ella abrazo su cuerpo, tan fuerte como su voluntad se lo permitió. Logro tomarla en sus brazos, mientras ella se aprisionaba a su cuello, el chico sentía el calor que cedía la joven, lo acariciaba dándole vencimiento al frio que recorría su piel – _Vamos… No es sano que estés debajo de esta lluvia. _– El chico se determino a albergar a su chica en algún lugar privado de la lluvia. Mientras caminaba, Kagome seguía declarando su tímida sensación mediante las rojizas mejillas que la censuraba.

Inuyasha por su parte, dispuso arreglar el momento regresando a la época medieval, ubico a la joven exactamente a la orilla del pozo, dejándola de frente a él, apoyo ambas manos al borde del hoyo, una en cada lado de la joven, deponiéndola perfectamente aprisionada a él.

– ¿Regresamos? – Pregunto seguido de una ilusoria sonrisa. Kagome se entrego al mundo de los tomates, rindiéndose ante su mirada para acto siguiente asentar con la cabeza. Iniyasha pudo salirse fácilmente por la tangente y había ahorrado un momento muy embarazoso, La adolecente se levanto y se tumbo ante el hoyuelo que los esperaba inanimadamente. Al llegar se desbarato a la raíz de un árbol, el clima estaba hermoso al otro lado del tiempo. Era una noche muy clara y estrellada.

El chico salió ágilmente del pozo, encontrándola tumbada a los pies del árbol. Se acerco y a un lado de la moza se sentó cruzando piernas y brazos, cerró los ojos y frunció el seño, cosa que divirtió a Kagome. La joven regalo un vistazo a la luna, para luego encontrarse con la mirada de su compañero. Se acerco a él y lo tumbo en sus piernas mientras acariciaba su blanco y largo cabello, una y otra vez, rozaba sus orejitas, causándole un estimulo indeterminado al chico.

El ambiente se estaba tornando nuevamente peligroso, Kagome lo miraba de forma apetitosa y el, instintivamente le correspondía. Las caricias de la chica lo conllevaron a un estado de embelesamiento, seguía un camino de luz, donde consumía su esencia y comenzaba la de ella. Aun con la cabeza descansando en las piernas de la adolecente, respirando cada tramo de su cuerpo, Inuyasha sabía que de seguir así, acabaría todo mal.

Se levando e intento alejarse lo suficiente, antes de perderse el momento, Kagome lo tomo del ante brazo – _¿__Ocurre algo__? _– ¡Momento! Ella sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría, pero ese día, debía ocurrir lo nunca antes ocurrido, entre ellos existía química y física lo que sin duda "esa noche" traería como secuela una "historia". Su cuerpo así lo pedía, había sobre carga de amor, no quería continuar así. ¿Qué impedía su entrega total? El único que lograría acabar con aquel estruendo de emociones seria el mismísimo Inuyasha. Entonces todo se resumía a una decisión que yacía en sus manos.

La brisa soplo, trayendo consigo todo el aroma que enloquecía al chico. El perfume de Kagome, lo hizo estremecer – _Creo que es mejor que me valla_– La joven lo atrajo hacia ella, quedando sus cuerpos a pocos centímetros – _Por favor… No lo hagas, no me dejes sola _– Se inclino un poco, tratando de llegar a sus labios.

Inuyasha poco a poco se estaba entregando al momento, la adolecente poco le ayudaba, el mundo era una esfera que acababa en sus pies, después de todo, su belleza inmovilizaba al chico, lo empujaba sin piedad al deseo – _Nunca podría dejarte Kagome _– Sus palabras apenas lograban salir, una gota de sudor acariciaba su frente, los nervios comenzaron a descender nuevamente, sus piernas temblaban ligera e incontrolables hasta que por fin, estallaron las emociones, todas en un solo beso. ¡Por fin! La chica había logrado encontrar los labios del joven, los rozo, luego los acaricio para finalmente jugar con ellos.

El chico gradualmente perdía la decencia. La tomo fuerte y la aprehendo hacia él… El encogimiento de Kagome le permitió tener el control total de ambos cuerpos. Se dejaron derribar por el deseo en aquel lugar, tocándola mil veces por primera vez, siguiendo ese camino hacia su morada, paradero que le pertenecía y que ahora tenía bajo su poderío. Los desbordantes besos de Inuyasha acariciaban el alma de la adolecente, definitivamente no siempre lo que se mira es lo que realmente es. Aquello era un puñado de ternura. Los labios del chico seguían el camino hacia el cuello de la joven y así sucesivamente continuaban hasta encontrar sus pechos. El cantar de los gemidos de Kagome despertaba una sensación de adhesión en Inuyasha.

Era irónico amarla de la manera en que lo hacía, se había adueñado de su presencia y de sus pensamientos. Sus manos tocaban su cabello negro, seguían poco a poco hasta estimular sus caderas, el tiempo se hacía lento, jugaba con su piel y tranquilizaba su descomunal deseo por venerarla.

Esta vez no había podido controlar sus sentimientos, hasta ahora había notado que no sabía reír, no sabía sentir, realmente no sabía amar. Necesitaba todo eso para sentirse vivo… Y hasta ahora lo ignoraba. ¡Realmente vivo! Así supremamente se sentía. Los pequeños gemidos seguidos de un reconfortante llanto lo hacían sentir generoso. Sin duda, mirarla a la cara y notar su expresión de contentamiento, no solo aumentaba su ego, también causaba un atenuante relajo. Llenando con su vida todo lo que ella le permitía ver.

Kagome solo se aferraba a la idea de no perder la compostura ante él, su delicado y suculento baile le otorgaban vida a su existencia. Estaba en calma consigo y con él. Había logrado superar a cualquiera que ocupaba el corazón de Inuyasha. Posteriormente los deseos anunciaban concluir y el cansancio se daba por bien empleado. Sus cuerpos trataban de buscar aliento, aun aferrados. La luz del día amenazaba con avistar el momento. Asi que con pereza intentaron cubrir sus cuerpos aun descubiertos. El, ya casi durmiendo entre sus delicadas y femeninas piernas, aun respirando apasionadamente su aroma a mujer, escucho una voz con escasa inhalación – _G-Gracias… _– seguido de un sollozo gemido de colosal derretimiento.

…"_Te amo Kagome"…_

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Opiniones, sugerencias, peticiones, amenazas, juramentos, declaraciones, etc recuerden dejarlos en su reviews junto a la pareja que desean que protagonice el próximo capítulo. La más pedida será la ganadora._

_Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado._

_Matta nee_


	2. -Tokankaku-SesshomaruxRim

Hola a todas xD Mmmm lo diré una sola vez pero con mucha fuerza "L-O S-I-E-N-T-O". u_U No es justo todo el tiempo que me tome para actualizar este Fanfic, es que la pareja que gano fue… TA TAAAANNN… Sesshomaru y Rin. U_U no sé, pero me costó arto escribir sobre ellos y ahora les doy otro "lo siento" por si no llena sus expectativas xD es que de verdad me estimó bastante sacar esta idea de mi cabezota. Ahhhhh por cierto o.o

…_FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO…_

Bueno, gracias por sus review: Vicky-sama - Hikari97 - Vampire Star - Princesita - ariadnek - Kagome -

Fueron muy estimulantes y recuerden dejar la pareja que desean para el próximo capítulo. Sin más que decir… Aquí oz dejo xD

**Recalcando**: Los personajes empleados en este Fanfic y su universo, pertenecen a:

_-Rumiko Takahashi-_

_.-.-._

* * *

-Tokankaku-

_**S**__ensaciones __**E**__xtrañas._

Habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que la vio, solía llegar en silencio y observarla por mucho tiempo, lo necesario para llenar su mente de imágenes que le acompañarían todo el período que estaría nuevamente sin verla.

Cada momento que invirtió en sus determinadas épocas, sirvió para notar su evolución.

Sus rasgos eran cada vez mas distintos, ya no tenía la fisonomía de una niña; Ahora Rin expresaba en su rostro madures y sabiduría. Encontró increíble el trabajo del tiempo, rápido y perfecto. La contemplo por un rato largo, detallo sus gestos, sus acciones, la manera en que recogía las yerbas, le parecía tan encantadora.

Si… En lo profundo de su corazón, casi que inexistente, Sesshomaru sentía que aquello era atrayente.

Razonaba un poco la idea de mirarla con tanta intensidad, cuestiono muchas teorías pero en ese preciso momento solo valía la necesidad de capturar el cambio propio de la mujer que ahora se encontraba declarando su radical cambio.

La brisa tampoco ayudaba, de hecho, parecía tener algún tipo de complot, hacia mover su cabello con tanta gracia y para hacer la cosa más difícil, traía consigo un olor que idiotizaba al daiyokai.

Sin embargo y hasta con masoquismo, el seguía allí, contemplándola sin expresión alguna, algo muy característico en él, la revolución física de la chica, le era seductora y a su vez sorpresivo, no hallaba entender mucho las maravillas del desarrollo femenino, solo le importaba saber que ese progreso le gustaba, le encantaba y le alegraba. Kaede después de todo había contribuido muy bien a su progresión, concluyo que dé a ver seguido a su lado, tal vez no fuera adquirido tal bella, de seguro se necesitaban cosas especificas que él no tenía ni entendía. Tan poco sabía si "tales cosas" existían.

.-.-.

Rin sintió una sensación de fisgoneo e instintivamente voltio al lugar donde yacía reposado Sesshomaru. Su cara expreso evidente emoción seguido de un pequeño grito.

** - S-Sesshomaru-sama. **

El la miro aun sin ninguna expresión, dio un movimiento rápido y en cuestiones de segundo ya estaba al frente de la joven. Se sorprendió, ya no tenía que bajar tanto la mirada para encontrar sus ojos, de hecho, casi alcanzaba su altura. Sonrió con evidente encanto.

** - Has crecido Rin. **

Ella le miro con ilusión para acto siguiente dejar caer la canasta que mantenía las yerbas y lanzarse a abrazar al hombre que aun sin enunciada emoción se mantenía intacto justo a su frente…

La brisa soplaba, la tarde rojiza radiaba el lugar y entre pequeños rayos que se escapaban para dar luz a la mirada de la joven, el, pudo vislumbrar la alegría que ella enunciaba. Correspondió secamente a su agarre, después de todo Sesshomaru guardaba las apariencias.

** - Me alegra que estés aquí… Me alegra tanto. **

La chica emitió esas palabras casi en susurros. El, sagazmente le sonrió y acaricio un poco su mejilla, ella entrecerró sus ojos y dejo a la visto un leve sonrojo. Cosa que le sugestiono, caminaron hacia la sombra de un árbol y se vieron por determinado tiempo. Sesshomaru odio no saber que decir, así que naturalmente esquivaba su mirada hacia otro lado, como dejando a entender que "debía de estar pendiente de algo o alguien", solo era una manía para irse por la tangente de la sincera mirada de la jovencita.

La tarde finalmente oscurecía, la poca luz que subsistía fue suficiente para distinguir los rasgos que hacían de ella un deleite en su vista. Su cabello largo, sus ojos brillantes, las tez de su piel era tan hermosa como la de una muñeca de porcelana.

Apretó un poco sus puños, Rin ya no era una niña y el debía asumir aquello como un nuevo inicio para ella. De alguna manera el estar presente en su vida, la privaba de muchas oportunidades como humana.

Ya no podía aplazar más una despedida definitiva, así que intento buscar las palabras correctas para dar un fin adecuado al momento.

Su sentido de posesión en distintas ocasiones le había restringido esa idea, sin embargo lograba detener su egoísta idea. Ella merecía una vida tranquila, normal, una familia, algo que nunca tendría de seguir a su lado.

Esquivo su mirada y entendió que el silencio se estaba prolongando más de lo necesario. Miro hacia el sendero y fue cuando su rostro fue atraído nuevamente hacia el miramiento de la jovencita, esta tomo con sus manos las mejillas del hombre y las posiciono justo en una dirección cómoda para contemplar.

** - Sesshomaru-sama… Deseo estar a su lado. Por favor ruego irme con usted. **

Sus miradas encontradas se sedujeron por un largo tiempo, encontraba molesto que la chica le propusiera tantas veces lo mismo.

** - Eso es imposible… **

Su atisbo expresaba firmeza, hizo una mueca leve de molestia, lo que logro que Rin bajara el rostro para dejar brotar unas lágrimas. Sesshomaru odiaba tal momento, trato en lo posible de comportarse a la altura, así que solo tomo su mentón, subió su cara e intento secar sus lagrimas.

** - Debes seguir tu camino Rin. **

Ella negó suavemente para proseguir a aferrarse al pecho del hombre. El sencillamente seguía firme y sin ninguna expresión facial. Su ojeada se entrego a la ya oscura senda y frunciendo el seño escucho con atención lo que ahora Rin le decía.

** - Yo deseo estar a su lado. Servirle y acompañarlo por lo que me resta de vida**.

Se escuchaba encantador de alguna manera también lo deseaba. Pero sostenía que sus destinos ya se habían extinguido y lo mejor era posteriormente concluir con aquello. La sensación que apreciaba al mirarla, le producía emociones que ya no lograba controlar, en su mente imaginaba cosas que él no fiscalizaba y que odiaba meditar.

Sin duda, el mejor camino para ambos era finalmente romper los lazos.

** - Nuestra misión en la tierra es descubrir nuestro propio camino. Nunca seremos felices si vivimos un tipo de vida ideado por otra persona.**

Tentativamente acaricio por última vez su rostro para definitivamente irse. Ya era suficiente, la había visto, sabía que estaba bien sin duda era momento de partir. Sin embargo la acción fue interrumpida por la chica, la cual tomo su manga y le impidió alejarse, en la misma solifico su acto para terminar por lanzarse a sus labios.

La explosión que causa tal movimiento fue gloriosa, todas las aventuras resumidas en un único beso. Sessomaru expreso sorpresa y palidez.

Ella levemente percibía las emociones del hombre, se sentía con el poder que nunca divisó a su lado. Era la dueña de sus actos y en la misma comandaba a su señor.

El Yokai sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, sus hormonas casi muertas revivieron de manera espontanea. Dirigió su agarre hasta la cintura de la chica en un torpe acto de separarlos. Pero ahora ella poseía el control y sin duda adentraba más al sublime placer del beso.

Rin acomodo su posición, se incrustó mas al cuerpo del hombre y en pequeñas obres le trasmitió deseo en su mirada.

Sessomaru sintió como sus piernas ligeramente tiritaban, se apreció estúpido. Entre roces y delicadas caricias, el contacto le causo un confuso efecto en su estomago, pensó que vomitaría pero el nudo que se estaba desarrollando en esa zona, recorría su cuerpo hasta soldarse de su corazón, el cual estaba acelerado de manera excedida. Tuvo sobresalto, su sangre casi la sentía en el exterior de su piel y sus manos empezaron a desear moverse en direcciones diversas por el cuerpo de la chica.

Rin por su parte concebía eterna entrega, se podría acabar el mundo y ella simplemente se profesaba su estado en el paraíso. En aumento a la lujuria, subió sus manos hasta la cerviz del hombre y se alzo para luego abrazarlo con abundante potencia.

El momento se torno peligroso y casi de inmediato Sesshomaru la empujo. Trato de no mostrar sus confundidas sensaciones, así que se mostro inexpresivo como siempre. Rin por su parte sintió frustración y la expreso de una manera digna y femenina, "llorando".

Llevo sus manos hasta su boca en acto de tapar la misma, se dejo caer en el piso mientras el simplemente la siguió con la mirada. Rin finalmente busco su mirada y en notorio desquite a causa de su rechazo, expreso de manera acusadora.

** - Tu corazón es libre, ten el valor de seguirle.**

Mostro lo que la chica tomo como una sonrisa burlona. ¿Ella había dicho, "Ten valor"? Era el Gran Sesshomaru, sin duda Rin estaba desafiando las leyes. Decir tal cosa lo calentó aun más.

En un ágil movimiento se coloco a su nivel y tomándola bruscamente por los hombros, la llevo a escasos metros de su rostro. Ella contemplo su mirada, sintió miedo, uno leve y sin peligro.

El hombre la miro de manera intimidante, intentando descifrar que pasaría a continuación, continuo, dando rienda suelta a sus instintos como cualquier animal. Su presa, su suculenta presa, era como un mal.

Mal que le causaba sensaciones confusas, la quería abrazar, besar, acariciar, era el mal que lo estaba sacando de sí y que hacía que desarrollara unas ansias de comer, consumir de su cuerpo algo que le era desconocido, que necesitaba explorar.

Penetro aun más la mirada de la jovencita, la estremeció y él lo sintió gracias al agarre, le apretó aun mas, como para hacerle saber que era de su propiedad y que podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Rin soltó un pequeño gemido, mostraba más que dolor.

El no entendía el sentimiento que ese sonido alteraba en su interior, solo la miraba como a un bicho raro.

** - S-Sessomaru-sama… **

Con dificultad y voz casi orgásmica, Rin susurro el nombre de su amado. El deseo empezó a expresarse por los poros de su piel, su mirada no mostraba ternura, mostraba algún tipo de deseo impuro, empezó a traspirar e intentaba acercarse a él.

** - Y-Yo… **_(Dudo en hablar, pero finalmente expreso con valor)_** Yo lo amo. **

En definitiva la chica logro avistar algún arquetipo de alteración en su rostro. Era pasmo con un tanto de verosimilitud. Tras esta revelación, Rin continúo para finalmente terminar diciendo.

** - Conocer la verdad duele, o tal vez no…** _(Suspiro entre cortada a la vez que cerraba sus ojos)_**…Pero es sin duda una acción altamente saludable y liberadora****.**

La jovencita apretó sus puños apoyados en el suelo. Bajo la mirada y dejo caer varias lágrimas.

La noche ya estaba en pleno espesor, Sesshomaru después de contemplar el suelo más de lo necesario, se dispuso a tomarla por la cintura y levantarla del suelo. Camino lentamente hacia la aldea. La joven hubiera desea protestar, pero estaba totalmente afligida en su propia desdicha.

Al llegar… Habían pocos aldeanos en la calle, Rin solía tener su anexo personal, el lo conocía a perfección. Muchas veces llego allí a dejar regalos y presentes. Camino hacia el, Rin entendió que se aproximaba al final así que apoyo sus brazos es su rostro en señal de vergüenza. No imagino que todo terminaría así, su confesión se quedo en el aire, el poca importancia le dio. ¿Realmente la escucho? Se odio por tal acontecimiento e intento secar sus lágrimas.

Cuando en definitiva llegaron al anexo. Sesshomaru entro dejándola a un lado de la mesa que conformaba el comedor. El lugar estaba oscuro, la luna apenas alumbraba el sitio por medio de la ventana frontal. Aquellos escasos rayos de luna, alumbraban el rostro de la joven, dejando a simple vista sus grandes y tristes ojos. Las lágrimas aumentaban con los segundos y de la nada un profundo gemido volvió a salir de ella. El hombre se irrito, verla en tal estado lo sobre molestaba. Con voz firme trato de, según él, tranquilizarla.

** - Rin… Basta. **

Su semblante era tranquilo e inanimado. Ella tomo esa figura como el veredicto final y eso le desespero, realmente sentía que su vida le pertenecía, después de todo fue él quien la salvo de la muerte. Deseaba morir por el o morir con el si le mataban y matarse con él, si el moría, porque como dice el dicho: "El amor cuando no muere mata, porque amores que matan nunca mueren".

El ya se había alejado lo suficiente, pero ella corrió y se aferro nuevamente a él. Sessomaru sintió deseo de repetir un beso a la vez que temía que ella lo hiciera. La contradicción de la cordura y el deseo empezaba su labor en pleno campo de guerra.

La tomo por la cintura como advirtiendo que de hacer algún movimiento inadecuado, la empujaría enseguida. Ella vacilo la advertencia y lo tomo fuerte e imponente por su cuello, luego aprecio con su mano derecha su cabello blanco y largo. Suave y encantadora, así sentía los mechones de cabellos que se desplazaban entre sus dedos. Ella miraba encantada su melena blanquecina, el en cambio la observaba de manera despectiva, claro, esta espera, la realizo con el típico semblante repetitivo de su inanimada expresión.

Sintió un cosquilleo por su cuerpo cada vez que sus manos rosaban su piel, ella lo noto en su espesa mirada, así que jugó con sus emociones… Toco lentamente su rostro, lo acaricio tierna e inseguramente mientras bajaba por su cuello hasta llegar al indicio de su pecho. Eso lo estremeció internamente.

Rin jugaba con fuego y de alguna manera el, comenzó a ceder. El hombre emprendió pequeños pasos, cosa que la obligaba a atrasar su posición. Miro al final y sonrió, así que continúo asechándola con chiquillos pero firmes movimientos, a su vez, emitió de manera seductora unas palabras que hicieron sacudir a la joven.

** - Cuando tengo que elegir entre dos males… Siempre elijo el que todavía no he probado.**

Finalmente llego al lugar donde solía dormir Rin. Tiro de ella y despacio comenzó acariciar su flequillo, luego sus mejillas para pasar por su cuello y terminar tocando sus pechos. La chica intento reprimir un gemido.

Sesshomaru seguía inexpresivo como siempre, con la mirada puesta casi sin parpadear en la mirada extasiada de la joven. Continúo acariciándola, pero el kimono impidió extender su camino. Ella tímidamente le ayudo, dejándose totalmente descubierta ante él.

Examino su cuerpo, tantos años regalándole kimonos que igualaran su belleza y hasta ahora e irónicamente, su desnudes era el mejor diseño que le podría a ver visto.

Los nervios empezaron a inundar el cuerpo de la chica, se estremeció a causa de las caricias, un pequeño gemido añoraba mas, el intento hacer algo pero realmente mirarle le era suficiente. Sesshomaro llevo su mano hacia el rostro de joven y con indicaciones silenciosas, la hizo acostarse quedando a su merced. Empezó a acariciar todo lo visible e intimo de la joven.

Los pequeños gemidos causaban arrebato en el, ella erizada intentaba controlarse, sus gemidos la avergonzaban ante su poseedor. Medio se levanto y tomando su mejilla lo arrastro hasta que el, callo sutilmente encima de ella, sus labios finalmente comenzaron a encontrarse y los estallidos al compas de sus corazones empezaron a surgir de una manera descontrolada.

La calidez de su cuerpo se encontraba compatible con su firme y fuerte cuerpo aun cubierto por su ropa. Ella intento despojarlas, el solo se perdía en sus besos sin darle la menor importancia a las acciones de Rin.

Sus respiraciones rítmicamente se alteraban y junto a ellas la sangre que bombeaban ferozmente desde sus corazones encendía la llama que ahora con muchas ansias intentaban apagar.

El silencio era pleno y gozoso. Ella forzosamente había logrado desquitarse de todo aquello que le impedía tener contacto explicito con la piel del hombre que ahora formaba parte de su cuerpo.

Alientos y suspiros trasmitidos a la vez de movimientos conjuntos que solo aumentaban el frenesí del momento. Rin aferraba sus manos a la espalda de Sesshomaru, el por su parte parecía un niño perdido en medio de tantas _sensaciones extrañas_. Sin embargo su soledad era invadida por la presencia de la joven, sus movimientos bruscos causaba en ella gemidos que a su vez conmovían su cuerpo, su piel, su mente, hasta finalmente terminar en su corazón.

En medio de la velada, noto las lagrimas de Rin, sus ojos estaban cerrados como en expresión del buen trabajo desapacible que el desarrollaba al adentrar su cuerpo. En un acto ya consiente se detuvo, llevo una de sus manos hacia sus mejillas para concluir secando sus lagrimas.

Rin al percibir que se había detenido aun sintiendo que el deseo apenas era complacido, busco su mirada, su expresión estaba como siempre, sin rastro de emociones, sin embargo sus ojos tenían un brillo distinto. Sin duda era complacido por su cuerpo.

El acaricio su cabello para retomar el baile de caderas con sutileza. La emoción inundo a la chica y aferrándose al cuerpo perfectamente formado del hombre, lo beso casi en un acto desesperado de comerse sus ganas de amar.

En casi susurros el puso escuchar entre gemidos las dulces palabras de la chica.

** - Estoy viendo las estrellas sin necesidad de abrir mis ojos.**

Sesshomaru a pesar de prestar atención a sus palabras, poco podría decirle. De alguna manera tenerla así le causaba vergüenza y remordimiento. Recordó la inocencia con la que la conoció y sin querer convirtió en un infierno su paraíso.

Nuevamente se detuvo y busco consolación en la mirada inocente y ahora madura que ella mantenía. La jovencita en un firme y fuerte acto de control, se coloco encima de él. Sessomaru en otras circunstancias se no habría permitido perder el control. Pero de alguna manera se encontraba sumergido en ciertas ideas negativas que lo alejaban de su puro acto de amor.

Rin inicio con pequeños besos y caricias que lo hicieron volver. Aun perplejo en la mirada de la joven se dejo consentir hasta que ella promociono los bailes propios de la mujer.

La noche seguía testiguando el momento en el que ellos devoraban sus cuerpos…

.-.-.

La mañana daba su inicio con los pequeños rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana. El cansancio propio de la pasión, le había dejado secuelas, su cuerpo estaba aun cansado y con cierto dolor. A duras pena pudo abrir los ojos, tanteo a un lado de su cama… Pero la soledad la inundaba. Abrazo su almohada a la vez que dejaba caer sus lágrimas.

** - No volverás…**

**.-.-.**

* * *

** ...**

No se… Siento como que deje a Rin muy regalada y luego a Sesshomaru muy "Me beneficie, chao…" Tal vez mas adelante saque una continuación de esta parejita y les dé un mejor final… Mi escusa es que de verdad es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta parejita y me costó mucho T_T. Sobre todo manejar la personalidad de Sesshomaru X_X

Ahhhhhh por cierto, trate de dejarlo largo xD en comprensión ante tanto tiempo en espera.

**INFORMACION IMPORTANTE SOBRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**.

Como la vez pasada, ustedes pidan en sus review que pareja desean para la próxima. PERO les adelanto que el próximo capítulo será en un universo alterno. O sea, hay veré cual será. Pero los sacare del universo Inuyasha y los llevare tal vez a la ciudad o algo así. También si desean algo de anexo. Muerte, sangre, alguna "Filia" etc… Algo que no lo haga ver tan rosa… Estaré mas que feliz de complacerlos (oo)… OJO: Todo excepto sexo explicito… Me han llegado algunos PM con esas propuestas xD… No… Si soy medio pervertidita pero no llego a tanto. Y para que lo sepan este proyecto solo lo hago para ensayar, ya que nunca le he colocado a mis Fanfics Lemon o Lime.

Sin más que decir…. Dejen sus sabias opiniones, se les quiere… Y que la pasen genial en este nuevo año 2013 xD.


	3. Deseos Reprimidos - SesshomaruxKagome

Hola chicas…

Aquí ando pasando a dejar otro oneshop de los lime sobre las parejas escogidas por ustedes. En este caso fue un: **SesshomaroxKagome**, recuerden que este se iba a desarrollar en un universo alterno, no fue tan explicito como el anterior (_Esto fue a petición de ustedes_), Tal vez sea el antepenúltimo capitulo. Así que espero mucho review en quejas (_Si… Es una amenaza para todos los que no se dignan a dejarme un review con sus ideales sobres este proyecto_ xD).

En fin…

Se suponía que en este abría sangre, horror y terror. Pero preferí dejarlo para el final… Espero y escojan muy bien su próxima pareja…

* * *

**D**eseo **r**eprimido

.

..

...

Se encontraba inexpresivo como siempre, sentado detrás de su escritorio, posando de manera tranquila cuando realmente su cabeza estaba hecha un nudo de decisiones, todo por llevar de mejor manera la escomía de su empresa.

Sesshomaru necesitaba dejar claro que para él, la `_competencia_´ no era un problema, todo lo contrario, las dificultades la tenían ellos y la competitividad debía luchar contra su ingenio, sus estrategias y la manera tan frívola con la que lograba resolver cualquier inconveniente.

Sin embargo el existo tiene muchas caras y en ocasiones cuestionaba lo que tenía con lo que deseaba tener, encontraba llenar mucho vacios emocionales gracias a la satisfacción de ser el mejor, cada día con más poder, la esfera del mundo caía en sus pies.

.-.-.

Se escucho sonar la puerta dos veces.

- Adelante – _Sonó la voz fría e inanimada de él_.

- Señor Seshomaru. Estos son los recibos que mando a pedir para el Contador. – _La chica le miraba con cierto nerviosismo. _

A juzgar por la perfección con la que todo se solía dirigir, no era de extrañarse que los empleados de aquel hombre, actuaran temerosamente bajo su mando, sin incautación, Sesshomaru era lo suficientemente capaz de saber escoger a su personal y rara vez se escuchaba la furia de aquel hombre ante algún inconveniente, de hecho, antes de existir uno, ya existían las sugerencia de posibles alternativas, así funcionaban las cosas, un paso siempre adelante y gracias a eso, podía contener el mundo de los negocios en sus manos.

El individuo le hecho un profundo vistazo a los papeles, para proseguir a afirmar e indicarle silenciosamente que se podía retirar.

La chica suspiro relajadamente, se dio la espalda y camino rápido a la salida.

- Kagome… – _El hombre se expreso con su característico tono_ – Tráeme una taza de Té.

La joven al escuchar su nombre, abrazo las carpetas que llevaba en sus manos, cerró los ojos y arrugo la cara, rápidamente cambio a una fisonomía más relajada y firme, dio el frente y escucho el final de la oración. Luego de atender el pedido, asintió, hizo un gesto de reverencia y salió lo más vertiginoso posible para cumplir con la ordenanza.

Al cabo de unos minutos, nuevamente la puerta sonó.

- Adelante…

Kagome ingreso, camino tímidamente hacia el escritorio, deposito el Té en la parte superior del lado derecho de Sesshomaru, esta se inclino con cuidado para no molestar el espacio personal de su jefe y mucho menos caer en la indiscreción colocando en una mala posición lo solicitado.

El hombre miro inconscientemente de reojo el descote de la chica en el momento que se ladeo, definitivamente no era una acción visual que se permitiera, sobre todo con su secretaria, por pudor, por falta de tiempo y hasta por respeto. Sin embargo le agrado lo que vio, disimulo y rápidamente lo olvido. Un acto digno de un caballero.

La joven por su parte e inocente de lo ocurrido, se despidió. Sigilosamente, Sesshomaru agradeció a verla escogido como secretaria, era lo más parecido a su compatibilidad `_en ese aspecto laboral_´. La chica era un tanto torpe y despistada, en ocasiones le costaba recordar su nombre pero en general era un prodigio, todo lo entregaba a la hora, era relativamente ordenada, ágil, inteligente y muy intuitiva ante las actitudes que el podría tomar para ciertas acciones, lo que le ayudaba enormemente a sobre llevar su personalidad trivial para los negocios.

Tomo la taza de Té a la vez que leía unos contratos, coloco nuevamente la vasija en su lugar. Cambio de papeles y distintamente intento tomar otro sorbo de Te, noto deficiencia en una de las sumas que se encontraban en el documento e intento no botar la bebida que contenía su boca a causa de la impresión, movió bruscamente su cuerpo, haciendo que la tasa se moviera irregularmente causando que el contenido escapara del embace y callera en su blanca camisa de diseñador.

- Maldición…

Coloco todo en su lugar, se levanto y luego de quitarse la parte superior del Flux, se dispuso a retirar la corbata seguido de la camisa, la tomo en las manos como ideando que hacer para retirar la mancha.

Miro el filtro de agua y tomando su pañuelo, reflexiono en mojarlo para así frotarlo en la mancha y finalizar aclarándola.

La puerta se abrió sin ser tocada, el sin sobresaltarse voltio para encontrar a la persona que había invadido su privacidad sin ser anunciada.

- Señor Sesshomaru, hubo un error en los documentos que le mando el señor Hi-go-ru

Kogome entro distraída, mientras hablaba y miraba los documentos en sus manos, una vez que levanto la mirada y se encontró con el maravilloso y bien formado cuerpo de su jefe, apenas y logro pronuncia la última palabra. El por su parte no dejo de realizar su tarea de limpia manchas, solo le miro, frunció el seño y la ignoro.

- Lo siento, lo siento señor Shesshomaru.

- Te he dicho que toques antes de entrar.

- Lo sé… – _La chica sonrojada intento retroceder lentamente para salir del lugar, su pena era devastadora al punto de no saber qué hacer_ – Me distraje e intente llegar lo más rápido para comunicarle que…

Sesshomaru volvió a fruncir el seño como en expresión de que ya dejara de dar tantas explicaciones y terminara por decir lo que efectivamente le importaba. Así que la entorpeció para finalmente preguntar lo que le concernía.

- ¿Qué paso con esas cifras?

- El Señor Higorashi mando a decir con su secretaria que hubo un error de trasferencia y que se disculpaba por los inconvenientes ocurridos. Acabo de recibir el fax con el documento correcto. – _Kagome bajo la mirada y estiro los brazos con la carpeta en las manos_. – Aquí están señor.

Colócalo encima de mi escritorio.

La joven sin duda, de camino a su destino, deseo mil veces mirar de reojo los pectorales y los bien definidos brazos de su jefe, sin embargo la vergüenza y el temor la invadió, se sonrojo, lo que causo que en imitación a un rayo, dejara el lugar. Así que una vez depositada la carpeta en su lugar, hizo una reverencia y antes de salir, escucho.

- Kagome. _– La chica se encontraba de espaldas a su jefe, se estremeció al atender a su nombre y en lo que se dispuso a voltear, el mismo continuo de manera cortante_. – Aprende a tocar la puerta antes de entrar. Nos evitaríamos muchos problemas.

- Si señor – _La chica dejo en evidencia un sonrojo_.

Kagome lentamente se dio la vuelta, el la siguió con su mirada, superviso sus pronunciadas caderas y continuo bajando hasta advertir una falda de lino muy corta, _bueno, las chicas de su edad la solían utilizar de esa manera_, **provocativas**, continuo el panorama antes de que la joven se perdiera tras la puerta y finalizo mirando unas largas y bien formadas piernas. Las medias negras le integraban misterio y hasta aumentaban su deseo por ser ligeramente despojadas de ellas.

La puerta se cerro y el volvió a su camisa, sintió un cosquilleo en la parte inferior, se sintió fuera de sí, no era algo que soliera hacer, intento culpar al estrés, el agotamiento y hasta a la soledad por sus malos actos.

El teléfono sonó y se dispuso a colocar su camisa para terminar la jornada del día.

.-.-.

Al parecer el tiempo había acabado, Kagome no pasó más llamadas y los papeles que faltaban por firmal los podía llevar a casa. Miro su reloj, Jaken, su chofer no tardaría en pasar por él. Recogió todo, tomo su maletín, ordeno los papeles en él y mirando nuevamente la hora camino hacia la puerta. La abrió entre rápido y rudamente, en el acto la chica se encontraba intentando aferrarse a ella para tocarla y al no tener superficie en donde apoyar su mano, golpeo el firme pecho del hombre para acto siguiente caer en el.

- S-Señor S-Sechomaru… – _Advirtió su pesada mirada penetrar la suya a tan solo unos pocos centímetros, sintió su respiración y eso la acelero, la ruborizo y la aterro_ – J-Juro que… ¡Que iba a tocar!

El en un intento de tomarla y alejarla o por lo menos ayudarla a encontrar solides en sus pasos, la tomo por la cintura, el tacto le estremeció y ese cosquilleo aumento cuando su torpe acción hizo que se rozaran sus intimidades.

Al encontrarse tan vulnerable ante la jovencita, agilizo sus movimientos hasta que logro que ambos se colocaran en posiciones adecuadas para respetar sus espacios. Ella se encontraba sonrojada, nerviosa y hasta fría, lo noto en el momento en que sus manos se encontraron para ayudarla a recoger ciertas cosas que dejo caer en el suelo.

El intento responder a lo que ella había expresado, sin embargo no logro nada, le hubiese gustado aunque sea proporcionarle alguna palabra de indiferencia, pero de momento, en su cabeza solo trascurría sangre aceleradamente caliente.

Sus demonios internos estaban en revolución, antes de actuar por instinto y no por lógica, frunció el seño y en una acción silenciosa, se despedido y se perdió entre los pasillos. Era evidente que el tiempo en que no le daba de comer a su carne, _por decirlo crudamente,_ le estaba pasando cuentas. El tiempo y la edad no perdonaban a una joven tan bien formada físicamente como lo estaba Kagome, bueno, en sus tiempos Sesshomaru no la fuera franqueado, sobre todo si se encontraba desequilibrado por algún lado.

No lograba entender en qué momento había perdido terreno en el auto control, sin duda Sesshomaru aun no entendía sobre hormonas y necesidades masculinas y eso era algo bien ingenuo en su limitada ignorancia, porque precisamente santo no era, tuvo precisamente tuvo su momento de desquite carnal.

.-.-.

Kagome no encontraba darle estabilidad a su cuerpo, roso sus caderas, las cuales minutos antes había tocado su magistrado y ese recuerdo la hizo estremecer, no obstante las imágenes de un Sesshomaru sin camisa, le hacían volar en deseos lujuriosos. Corrió a dejar todo en su y ya salir de aquel territorio que agregaba mas imágenes a su imaginación.

.-.-.

El se encontraba esperando el ascensor, toco el botón de llamada, unas cinco veces y miraba hacia atrás cada cinco segundos. Al cabo seis minutos el ascensor finalmente llego, lo penetro rápidamente para de una vez huir del momento, marco planta baja y en el instante en que se disponían a cerrarse las placas metálicas que dividían el exterior con el interior, ahora ardiendo gracias al vapor que este traspiraba ante la idea de que aquellas manos, femeninas y delicadas manos que impidieron el cierre definitivo de las placas, pertenecieran a ella.

.-.-.

Kagome miro el reloj de la pared, era ya demasiado tarde, de no apurarse de seguro el trasporte la dejaría. Corrió y paro el ascensor, se introdujo sin mirar a su alrededor.

Inhalo aceleradamente y después de exhalarlo, se dispuso a ojear a su alrededor. Por encima de su hombro logro visualizar la imagen serena e inanimada de su jefe, su hermoso y excitante rostro, sin movilidad, sin expresión, casi sin respirar.

- S-señor S-sesshomaru, dis-culpe no lo vi. _– La joven hablo con dificultad a causa del nerviosismo que empezó a invadir sus piernas, acomodo su postura y peino con la mano su cabello, se mantenía acelerada ante su imagen. No sabía muy bien porque se disculpaba, pero la manera en que le miro, acusadora y reprochante, la intimido más, la hizo acudir a la tangente mental, tal vez revoloteo algunos recuerdos calientes, fue inconsciente, ya que el solo verlo la estaba enloqueciendo._

.-.-.

Era ella… Por suerte, Sesshomaru bajo presión trabaja mejor, así que una vez que su distraída figara se poso a su lado, el canalizo toda celeridad y se mantuvo en un estado de inconsciencia fugitiva, algo _así como la tangente que utilizo Kagome_, solo que esta funcionaba muy al estilo de Sesshomaru, casi inerte, casi sin respirar, como si en el mundo solo existiera él y si por contingencia acaecía algo mas, preexistía solo para ser opacado por él.

- ¿De qué te disculpas? – _Odio a ver emitido una pregunta, eso conllevaría a una respuesta, que en su alargamiento, él finalizaría por corresponder, esperaba no tener que hacerlo, ella era buena en eso de sobre llevar su personalidad, esperaba que ahora lo demostrara con más compromiso. _

_.-.-._

Kagome bajo la mirada, su celular sonó, gracias a su condición de incapacidad mental, se enredo en un estúpido intento de responder y corresponder a la llamada. Por desgracias, ninguna logro. Y solo termino entorpeciendo mas el momento.

Su celular rodo por el suelo, ella se sintió utilizada por un mal karma y si no tenía que ver con eso. Entonces ahora el universo estaba conspirando para hacer de ella una estupidez ambulante, y todo ante su Sesshomaru. "_El cual estaba muy ocupado tranquilizando sus propios demonios"._

_.-.-._

Sesshomaru odio a verla contemplado en su pequeño paraíso de deficiencias automotriz. Cuando la jovencita se inclino, dejando a su merced una retaguardia digna de escultor, entendió que la edad le estaba pesando y que hacía mucho no se fijaba en los gustitos carnales de la vida.

Esquivo la mirada hacia el marcador, ya iban por el piso -_cuatro_- estaba pronto a llegar a destino y librarse de tan incómodos momentos lujuriosos.

Esas cosquillas endemoniadas florecían como madrigales en primavera, o mejor dicho, emergían como lava ardiendo, porque más bien sentía arder cada tramo de su cuerpo. Para hacer más masoquista la escena, retomo la vista escultora que yacía justo a su costado. Mordió su labio inferíos, su cara aun seguía sin expresar las revoluciones y golpes mentales que se desarrollaban en su interior. El de hecho y aparentemente seguía normal, hostigaba sutilmente su personalidad.

.-.-.

A Kagome le volvió sus cinco segundos de lógica, y analizando la situación, recapacito que su posición no era la más espléndida para el momento. Así que en una vertiginosa labor por recuperar una figura decente, perdió estabilidad y triunfando el sadismo, choco su rezagado contra el ya erecto y escondido sexo de su acompañante. Para ya avanzar en sensaciones y emociones restringidas, Kagome ayudo a la valentía de Sesshomaro, expresando un gemido causado por los descubrimientos libidinosos del instante.

.-.-.

Antes de que ella lograra decir lo siento… Sesshomaru con su mano derecha la tomo por el cuello y con la izquierda detuvo el bajar de ascensor. En su rápido y acelerado movimiento logro reposarla en la pared del elevador y así se apoyo en ella para dar inicio a su desenfrenado deseo.

- Lo siento niña… – _Le susurro en el oído a la vez que lamia su oreja, intentando hundirla en su avidez_.

Sus descontrolados besos se enterraron en el cuello de Kagome, si ella en vez de gemir hubiera intentado detener la acción, la historia fuera otra. Pero la chica deseaba tanto o más la interacción de sus cuerpos. Lo que hizo sentir apoyado a Sesshomaru y lo condujo a un inevitable comienzo de entrega fugaz. Sus caricias descomunales, el tacto insaciable, los besos salvajes y el aumento del libido ocasiono que se escucharan gritos y gemidos de placer en manos de una jovencita saciando su sed orgásmica.

* * *

_Espero y haya sido de su agrado… _

Mis amenazas, atentados, patentes, confesiones, peticiones, huellas digitales, condolencias, etc… TODO por un review (_O ¬¬ por PM como muchas malvaviscas asadas hacen…_)

Matta nee :3


	4. Aprende a temerme - KaguraxNaraku

Hola chicas... Mis disculpa por el tiempo que me tomo para actualizar xD de veraz... Pero entre una cosa y la otra, pues, nunca le llego a tiempo.

En fin. Noticias...

La pareja que estuvo a votacion no sera la protagonista de este capitulo, ¿Porque? Pues... Digamos que este sera un capitulo especial para Agatha Romaniev que se tomo el tiempo de pedirme esta pareja y de decirme que queria para el capitulo.

La verdad Agatha-san, no se si voy a llenar tus expectativas puesto que tuve que hacer la historia de nuevo y la escribí bajo presión, sin embargo la hice un poco explicita para que fuera mas de tu agrado.

Tratare de esta misma semana subir la próxima pareja. Aga-san! Espero que en tu review votes para la próxima xD Sin mas que decir.. Aquí oooooooz dejo :D

Kagura X Naraku

* * *

!Aprende a temerme!

Mientras recorría los pasillos del castillo, logro vislumbrar la figura de Naraku reposando sobre sus piernas mientras contemplaba a Kikyo por el espejo de Kanna. Detuvo el paso, Kagura necesitaba estar al tanto de los enflaquecimientos de aquel hombre que sin piedad, la retenía. Debía comprender todas las desventajas que fortalecieran un escape pulcro. Miro hacia un estribor de aquel lugar que encubría a su carcelero, vio finalmente con molestia su corazón, el cual estaba embazado como si fuera alguna mercancía en declive, sin duda estaba en sus manos _– ¿Qué demonios debo hacer?_ – Se inquiero una y otra vez. Se aferro más al marco que escondía su efigie.

Naraku sin mucho arranque y con algo de eufemismo advirtió su presencia, desvió unos milímetros su rostro al costado derecho e insistió en seguirle con la ojeada. Kanna también se perturbo y le acompaño con su mirada en su recorrido delator hasta el lugar donde se intuía, estaba el cuerpo de Kagura reposando en un intento de esconderse.

- ¿Qué quieres?

La voz fría y malhumorada de Naraku se hizo enfatizar, mediante un movimiento sutil le indico a Kanna que detuviera la velada expiatoria que los sentimientos aun latente en su interior de Muso, le causaban.

Kagura dio unos pasos al frente, dejando verse en su plenitud. Kanna la contemplo a la vez que escondía su espejo.

- Mi libertad.

La chica titubeó un poco, pero intento mantenerse firme. Kanna abrió los ojos y repitió sus palabras mentalmente. Intentando darle razón o lógica a lo que aquella petición significaba en dicho momento. Luego y con brusquedad cambio la dirección de sus ojos para ahora posarlos en un Naraku con semblante burlón.

- ¿Realmente piensas que te dejaría libre?

- Tks…

Kagura saco su abanico, con toda la intención de ejercer su _Fuujin no Mai_, Kanna se acerco con una tendencia rápida, la tomo por la muñeca e impido la movilidad de la mano que mantenía el abanico.

Naraku sonrió de manera perversa, miro a Kanna, la cual no tenía ningún tipo de expresión en su cara, luego y con lentitud miro a Kagura, dejaba a la vista sus dientes, su nariz estaba arrugada, su pecho se movía con tal rapidez como cualquier feria enfurecida, la mano librada expresaba frustración por medio de un puño apretado.

- ¡Jej! Creo que si lo piensas… Bueno – _Se levanto, estiro su kimono y camino muy pesadamente hacia ella_ – creo que hay muchas cosas que aun no entiendes – _Tomo su mentón con fuerza y la atrajo hacia el quedando a pocos metros_ – Quien decide quién se va o quién se queda, quien es libre o quien no, o aun mejor, quien muere o quien vive… – _Un silencio pronunciado, penetro su mirada con firmeza en los ojos temblorosos de Kagura y con maleza sentencio_ –… Soy yo.

Movió con fuerza su cara para soltar el agarre doloroso que mantenía aquel hombre. Kanna la soltó sin pensarlo y se alejo lentamente sin darle la espalda. Naraku volvió a sonreír y esta vez se predigo la altanería, cosa que sobre irrito a la joven victima de su ego centrismo.

- Eres un Maldito Naraku…

Kagura se inclino y en un ágil movimiento logro golpearlo con su mano derecha, haciéndo voltear su cara de manera escandalosa hacia un lado. Aquel hombre no cambio su semblante supremo, todo lo contrario, enfatizo mas su ventaja por medio de muecas sarcásticas. Kanna abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, miro inquietantemente cada movimiento del Hanyo, luego sentención la figuro perturbada de Kagura mientras mentalmente renombraba cada letra del nombre de su hermana, abrazo un poco su espejo e intelectualmente se preparo para lo que podría pasar a continuación, recobro su expresión sobria y se poso en una esquina de la habitación en atenuante espera.

Naraku con lentitud volteo la cara hasta encontrar los ojos de Kagura, los cuales representaban odio debajo de un seño muy fruncido. Le sonrió y la tomo por el cuello, la inclino un poco y se dispuso a caminar con frugalidad hacia la pared para una vez allí apoyarla con vanidad.

- Creo que no estás entendiendo tu papel de esclava – _Cambio su fisonomía a una muy encarada _– Kagura.

La chica se movía como una serpiente. Su respiración se le hacía cada vez más ligera a causa del agarre brusco que el hombre tenía en su cuello. Sus manos intentaban abrir los dedos que ahora casi perforaban la piel de su cerviz, sus pies se dirigían a cualquier parte intentando encontrar el piso y sus dientes apretados a la vez que expulsaba el poco aire que condensaba su interior.

Kanna observo detenidamente cada movimiento y deseo poder hacer algo, sin embargo aguardo calladamente y sin ninguna expresión en aquel rincón.

Al lograr apoyarla en la pared, Naraku la inclino un poco más y apretó su agarre, Kagura se quejo desgarradamente, fue lo último que logro hacer antes de decaer. Kanna intento reaccionar a tiempo, sin embargo aquel hombre la soltó dejándola derrumbarse a su merced.

- Kanna – _La miro de reojo_ – Déjanos solos.

La joven asintió dudosa, camino con posma hacia la puerta y una vez afuera se poso justo al frente, deslizo exageradamente parsimoniosa la puerta, llegando a escuchar unos chillidos. Se alejo un poco con semblante trastornado y al otro extremo de la puerta se dejo caer en el piso mientras escuchaba sonidos desconocidos entre sollozos. Abrazo sus piernas y enterró su rostro en ellas.

Mientras…

Naraku luego de darle indicaciones a Kanna, se despojo de toda su ropa, Kagura mantenía sus ojos puestos en el suelo a la vez que intentaba recuperar algo de aire, al ver caer la ropa, subió rápidamente la mirada para encontrar aquellos ojos frívolos.

El contemplo unos segundos su vista confusa, luego con una mano jalo su cabello, mientras con la otra, tomaba su miembro y comenzaba a agitarlo.

- Te enseñare a temerme…

La joven abrió sus ojos y exclamo dolor a causa de la agresión contra su cabello, llevo sus manos hasta el agarre para obligarlo a soltarla. Pero la fuerza del hanyo era en comparación a la chica, algo fuera de serie. Despojo su cabello de cualquier amarre, dejándolo más vulnerable y cayendo hasta su cintura.

Abrió un poco sus piernas y agito su miembro con más rudeza, Kagura le miro desconsoladamente – _¿Qué está haciendo?_ – Pensó mientras intentaba alejarse, pero Naraku volvió a tomarla del cabello, con su otra mano introdujo dos de sus dedos en la boca de la chica obligándola a abrirla.

- ¡No! – _grito con terror_ – ¿Q-Que haces? – _Apenas y logro decir._

Sin dejarla articular una palabra más, introdujo su sexo en su boca, con ambas manos comenzó un movimiento, entraba y salía con urgencia, Kagura no lograba atinar a su respiración y su garganta le quemaba cada vez que la punta de su miembro chocaba con la culminación de la misma. Empezó a transpirar y dejar al oído ciertos gemidos casi frustrados.

Kagura con sus manos libres le empujaba a la vez que golpeaba sus piernas, mientras el solo aumentaba la brusquedad del movimiento. Un primer orgasmo le lleno la boca de una extraña sustancia.

- Vamos… – _Mientras jalaba con más fuerza su cabello_.

Los gritos se intensificaban y en un intento de resguardar su dignidad, escupido el contenido en su boca.

- ¡Déjame! – _mientras se levantaba con dificultad e intentaba correr_ – ¡Nooo!

Su acto inútil fue detenido, luego bruscamente levantada, desgarro su ropa dejándola totalmente desnuda ante él. La empujo contra la pared, tomo una de sus piernas y la levanto hasta la altura de su hombro para culminar penetrándola, Kagura sintió puñaladas en su intimidad, la sangre empezó a bajar sin precaución por sus piernas empapando todo lo que tenía contacto con ella. Sus lágrimas salían al compa de sus chillidos.

_Los gritos fueron tan violentos que hasta Hanna comenzó a llorar si ni siquiera lograr imaginar que estaba causando aquellos sonidos desapacibles._

El constante movimiento de caderas se incrementaba, Naraku comenzaba a perder el auto control, se acerco a ella y escondió su cara sobre cargada de placer a un costado de su rostro. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y aumento su agilidad de sus caderas.

- Kikyo – _Soltó casi en susurros._

Kagura no lograba entender muchas cosas, sin embargo una imagen repentina se adueño de su mente – _Sesshomaru_ – Repasó mientras sus manos dejaban de empujar el cuerpo desnudo de Naraku. Poso cada brazo en los hombros del hanyo y casi con dolor comenzó a mover un poco sus caderas, cosa que aumento el placer del hombre haciéndolo gemir sin restricción.

_Los sonidos dolorosos cesaron, Hanna levanto la mirada, seco sus lágrimas y penetro su vista en la puerta en la espera de su hermana._

Casi llegando al clímax cada una se aferro al otro para culminar el brusco movimiento de caderas, una vez que acabo la explosión, Naraku empujo con torpeza el cuerpo de Kagura dejándola caer al suelo.

- Vete… – _Su voz se encontraba escasa de aire_.

La joven seco un poco sus lágrimas, tomo la ropa desgarrada y se la coloco para cubrir parte de su cuerpo mojado. Se levanto con dolencia y dando pasos dolorosos se encamino hacia la puerta, la deslizo, salió, cerró y se dejo caer…

Hanna levanto la mirada, contemplo la figura en decaimiento, corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo hasta caer juntas…

- K-Kagura… Siento no a ver hecho nada por ti.

* * *

Lo se... Super corto y super WTF pero bueno, las insatisfecha pueden pedir mas o simplemente mandarme un atentado, una carta con la hoja envenenada o algo asi xDD

Espero con ansias sus review... Sin mas, besos y abrazos ahhhh y feliz día de San Valentin xD


	5. Entrar en su mundo - SesshomaruXKagura

Holas chicas! Luego de dejarles esta profunda disculpa por el abandono quiero explicarles que los motivos no fueron más que técnicos. Sin embargo aquí ya les traigo la última pareja que me han pedido. A la señorita Agatha Romaniev si lee este pues le informo que ya le tengo el NarakuXKagura que quedamos en que le regalaría por tan esmerado review. El mejor que me han dejado en la historia de mis review. El en el próximo capítulo se los monto de no pedirme parejas en este Capítulo entonces finiquitare este proyecto con el Naraku x Kagura que ya tengo listo. Sin alargar más mi N/A me despido dándole las gracias por el apoyo y las buenas vibras.

.-.-.

N/F Universo alterno en el cual Naraku es dueño de una agencia de modelaje en la cual posan mayormente desnudas, en su mayoría y como específicamente el caso de Kagura, ejercen en contra de su voluntad. Sesshomaru es un codiciado fotógrafo que por cuestiones del destino termino a cargo de una de sus secciones más importante.

- Silvia LedVal: Silvia tranquila por la cantidad de palabras, lo que importa es la gratitud. Espero y este capitulo llene tus expectativas, si deseas alguna otra pareja solo debes proponerla.

- Kuro of darkness : Me alegra que hallas disfrutado del capitulo... n_n

- Agatha Romaniev Ya te lo dije... TU REVIEW ES TAN aeckjebcvjlwebhcejhcb lo ame... Espero y este atenta al próximo capitulo que sera un nuevo KaguraXNaraku

* * *

Entrar en su mundo

El tiempo nublado y con advertencia a llover era el inicio de un día "determinantemente" normal en la vida de Kagura como siempre teniendo que seguir en contra de su voluntad la orden de Naraku.

Las cuales fueron precisas… Sin embargo estaba agotada de hacer todo lo no quería hacer y la sola idea de tener que ser humillada con continuidad, la frustraba de manera agobiante.

Camino por las calles con toda la intención de hacer aquel viaje lo más largo posible, la brisa chocaba bruscamente contra su piel más pálida de lo normal, efectos normales del frio que el clima permitía experimentar.

Llevo sus manos hasta los bolsillos de su abrigo e intento esconder la mitad de su cara en el cuello pronunciado de la misma. Sin notarlo había superado gran parte del camino, tras pensamientos profundo no es una calamidad que el tiempo se valla en un suspiro del día.

.-.-.

Odiaba ser tan instintivamente buena en ese detestable trabajo, tal vez de no serlo, no estaría allí, tal vez ni siquiera Naraku la tomaría en cuenta para tal labor. Alzo la mirada y le dio un vistazo desde el otro lado de la calle a la arquitectura, era antigua y en mal estado. Intento imaginar la clase de persona que estaría encargada de sus fotos e hizo una mueca de desprecio al pasar algunos prototipos que el lugar le permitía adquirir.

Miro a ambos lados de la calle para finiquitar por correr con tranquilidad por ella y llegar hasta la puerta bullosa del edificio. Empujo con fuerza, tal vez a esos sostenedores le hacían falta algo de lubricación, el polvo se convirtió en protagonista del lugar, su mirada recorrió el sitio en un intento rápido de encontrar como subir al piso acordado. Había unas escaleras un tanto oscuras y un ascensor sumamente viejo. No sabía de momento cual era el más seguro, sin embargo la oscuridad no era una circunstancia que le acariciara la opción, así que adoptó por asistir por medio del ascensor. El mismo la llevo más rápido de lo que ella cuestiono, cosa que le caso una buena primera impresión.

- Hm… A la final no estaba tan mal.

Dio un vistazo general mientras revisaba la tarjeta que contenía la dirección.

- Sesshomaru… – _Leyó mientras la puerta del ascensor abría_ –

Camino hasta el Apartamento C-4 e instantáneamente toco con la mano cerrada unas tres veces, con algo de ansiedad y sarcasmo, de momento el silencio reino, así que luego de unos minutos intento repetir la acción, claro, esta vez sin lograrla ya que un hombre alto de cabello largo y blanco como las nubes de una tarde soleado abrió la puerta con arrogancia. Le miro profundamente con la cara inexpresiva, Kaguro quedo unos segundos congelada e intimidada por aquel momento.

- Buenas… Soy la modelo que.

_La seguridad propia de Kagura no dudo en adueñarse de sus palabras sin embargo fue rápidamente interrumpida por aquel hombre._

- Adelante.

Su voz era la representación viva de la perfección, pesada, varonil, misteriosa, Kagura no dudo en entrar sin esquivar su mirada. Al formar parte de la intimidad de aquel lugar no pudo evitar dar un vistazo global. Nada que ver con la arquitectura exterior.

Tenía que aceptar el buen gusto de lo arcaico y moderno. Aquel hombre señalo un rincón donde claramente se dejaba notar que era una especie de camerino para las modelos.

- Puedes cambiarte allí.

El hombre se dio la vuelta para tomar algunas cámaras e integrarlas a las escenas ya montadas del lugar. Kagura lo miro un poco antes de seguir instrucciones, camino con firmeza hasta el lugar dejando su bolso y otras cosas materiales sobre una mesa larga que conformaba el sitio, comenzó a deshacer su ropa hasta quedar con una única bata de baño.

Antes de dirigirse hasta el lugar no olvido enviar un mensaje de texto para confirmar su asistencia a la cita fotográfica – _Ya estoy aquí. Kagura_ – Naraku exigía tal cosa, en su mayoría ignoraba tales mensajes pero de no hacerlo de alguna manera se enteraba.

Camino con timidez, la firmeza en ocasiones se olvidaba pero no era nada dudable que se sentía de alguna manera intimidada por aquel sujeto. De vez en cuanto levantaba su mirada y la atajaba mirando ciertos objetos extraños de arte en los rincones de aquel espacio.

¡Bien! Soy Kagura

_Nuevamente fue interrumpida._

- Okey Kagura, colócate allí, imagino que ya sabes lo que debes hacer…

La chica no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en señal de irritación. Ser interrumpida una vez era pasable pero dos eran insoportables. Se dirigió con rudeza al escenario, quito la única prenda que le permitía esconder su desnude y comenzó a posar de manera muy provocativa.

El hombre por su parte solo la miraba por el lente de la cámara, sacando foto de cada movimiento que ella hacía, la mirada era tan pesada que Kagura no lograba evitar sentirse más desnudada de lo que estaba y más intimidada de lo inicial.

Sus movimientos comenzaron hacer lentos y el, con su mirada le reclamaba cada movimiento mediocre que su sensación de inseguridad comenzaba a manifestar. Su rostro tercio la cautivaba, imaginaba tocándola o muy cerca de ella, oliendo su cabello, era extraño pensar ese estilo de cosas con alguien que apenas estás viendo.

_Aclaro su garganta y poso de manera desafiante._

- Necesito agua y cubrirme unos segundos. Tengo frio.

Sesshomaru asintió con fastidio y busco un poco de agua mientras ella tomaba la bata de baño y se cubría. Camino lentamente por una pared un tanto larga que sostenía unos cuadros de arte extraño.

- Toma.

El hombre extendió el brazo para entregarle un vaso cristalino con agua a temperatura ambiente, ella explayó la mano haciendo el primer contacto físico con él, el roce de sus manos hizo en ella el episodio más lento sin dejar de ver como sus dedos tropezaban con los grandes y rústicos dedos de él, el solo contemplo su fisonomía de chica aludida, miro como sus ojos se perdieron en los de el para luego acompañar a sus manos acudir a propósito con las suyas. Una vez que la joven tomo el vaso con agua, camino con rapidez a examinar las fotos que ya había tomado.

Kaguro tomo el agua como si intentara no solo calmar su sed, algunas gotas se escaparon por sus labios recorriendo su mentón, su cuello e indagar por su pecho. No se molestar en detenerle ya que dicha sensación de alguna manera le era placentera.

Dejo el vaso a un lado de la mesa central, se deshizo del traje de baño y camino con lentitud hacia el escenario nuevamente. Todo esto supervisado discretamente por Sesshomaru. Retomaron nuevamente la sección por una hora más. Las miradas eran electrizantes sin embargo esto último eran de parte de la joven cautivada por la indiferencia y la seriedad de aquel hombre que no dejaba escapar ninguna parte de su cuerpo con aquellos ojos amarillentamente profundos.

- Listo.

Acentuó Sesshomaru dirigiendo toda su atención a las fotos adquiridas. Kagura se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba toda su espalda fuerte y desarrollada.

- ¿Necesita que nos veamos otro día?

Sesshomaru levanto la mirada y la penetro sin censura en la de Kagura.

- No…

Camino con unos folletos y se sentó en un sofá negro que reposaba a un lado del balcón. Las ventanas del mismo estaban abiertas dejando que la fría brisa entrara sin compasión, hacia mover con seducción el cabello de Sesshomaru y este, metido en aquellos folletos hacia movimientos naturales con su boca. El viento hacia secar sus labios y este los mojaba de cuando en vez con un movimiento sexy de su lengua.

Kaguro suspiro sin dejarlo de verlo, paso su mano por su frente intentando esconder los nervios de alguna manera. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor intentando pensar en algo… El tiempo se prolongó y la chica aún estaba sin moverse. Mirándole como si fuera una estatua, así que la miro, enderezo su postura dejándose descansar con la espaldera del mueble.

- ¿Necesitas algo? Ya terminamos…

Kagura camino con rapidez llevando sus rodillas a cada costado de la cintura de Sesshomaru, aprisionándolo entre sus piernas y el sillón. El hombre no mostro ninguna emoción facial.

- ¿Qué haces?

Kagura rozo su mejilla con la de aquel hombre mientras susurraba – _Si no te veré mas… Por lo menos sacare algún beneficio de todo esto_ – llevo sus manos por debajo de la playera y tanteo el formado abdomen de Sesshomaru. El solo la miraba de manera despectiva, sin embargo no movía ni un cabello para evitar lo que inevitablemente iba a pasar.

La joven comenzó a besar sus labios pero este aún seguía sin moverse, le miro los ojos y encontré un poco de brillo en ellos. Llevo sus labios suavemente por todo su cuello. La aceleración aumentaba en ella y eso hacía que su cuerpo aumentara en velocidad. Comenzó a acariciarlo con la punta de su lengua y aunque mientras estrechaba sus senos contra el pecho ahora desnudo de Sesshomaru.

Aunque las expresiones faciales en aquel hombre estaban ausente, Kagura lograba ver los resultados de su desespera acción cuando comenzó a asentir el mimbro de este muy duro debajo de ella. Claro con suavidad sus dientes en uno de sus hombros en un intento desesperada en aquietar las ganas de tenerlo muy dentro de ella. Con sus manos desabrocho el pantalón y saco ágilmente el fruto de sus actos.

Se inclinó y ayudando un poco fue penetrando lentamente el momento del placer. Los suspiros y gemidos eran susurros muy cerca del oído de aquel hombre que poco a poco se tensaba a causa de la situación.

Sus caderas se movían, sus labios comprimidos entre sus dientes intentando no hacer más sonido del que ella no lograba evitar. Sus manos apretaban su espalda y sus pechos expresaban el frio que se desempeñaba en aquel lugar. Los movimientos ya no eran dominados por ellas si no por la diosa de la furia a pasional que explota luego de la aceptación que ambos cuerpo tienen al entregarse al placer puro y espontaneo del clímax.

Tras varios gritos de victoria finalmente la joven sintió aquellas manos rudas asechar sus nalgas con furor instintiva directamente del fondo de aquel hombre que ahora se refugiaba en sus pechos…

Gracias por permitirme formar parte de tu mundo Sessho… – _Seguido de un último y único grito de placer _–

* * *

No se que tanto dañe el producto final... No pude hacerle las correcciones así que cualquier cosa ilógica en cuanto narración y ortografía se encuentren, realmente lo siento... Sin mas que decir! Espero les halla gustado, hasta la próxima :)


	6. Efectos de lluvia y frió - SesshoXKykio

_Buenas... Saludos a los lectores._

...Bueno ya no sobre pondré excusas, tarde pero segura aquí publicando una nueva parejita pedida por Silvia LedVal... Le debo pareja a serena tsukino chiba... Quiero darle las gracias a ambas por seguir este proyecto es un honor para mi escribir para ustedes... Sin mas que decir espero cumplir expectativas.

* * *

_...Universo alterno..._

_Posible presencia Ooc_

_SesshomaruXKykio_

* * *

_Los personajes empleados en este fanfics son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

_Sin más que decir aquí se los dejo._

* * *

Efectos de lluvia y frió.

...

Mientras caía, miraba aquella figura envuelta en telas negras, darle una cara a esa imagen era necesario pero su condición alertaba que la muerte estaba cerca y que todo lo que formara parte de la vida ya no era necesario. Miro el cielo, miro la punta del acantilado de donde se dejó caer y lo último que pudo ver antes de que su oxigeno se convirtiera en agua, fue un cielo oscurecer mientras la profundidades de aquel rio frenético la sumergiera en sus depresiones.

Trato de no respirar, trato de que sus pulmones no fueran victimas de aquellas aguas enfurecidas, las corrientes movían su cuerpo con brusquedad de un lado a otro, nunca imagino que el agua pudiera ser tan letal. Trato de encorvarse y protegerse como lo suelen hacer los gusanos pero las piedras no perdonan al material blando humano del cual estaba formado su cuerpo.

Aguanto y aguanto hasta que un último golpe expulso de ella todo el aire que aún mantenía, sustituyéndolo por agua helada y tierra hidratada. Sentía que sus órganos respiratorios se quemaban, nunca pensó que ahogarse se sintiera como si se carbonizara todo por dentro. El desespero del momento no le dio tiempo de ver toda su vida pasar por sus ojos como había leído en relatos e historias. Luego de la nada solo escucho una voz grave, masculina y caballerosa, la oscuridad se apodero de todo y dudo si estaba en el cielo con Dios o en el infierno con el diablo.

…

Escucho los pajaritos, una luz intentaba hacer abrir sus parpados, la calidez que la envolvía la motivo a querer despertar, se movió un poco para disfrutar más de aquella manta suave que envolvía su cuerpo, fue cuestión de segundos el tiempo que necesito su entidad para avisar que nada andaba bien y fue cuando sintió pinchazos profundos en sus caderas y costillas. Un fuerte gemido de dolor hizo estremecer su garganta la cual ardía como nunca _– Si no te mueves no sufrirás las consecuencias de tus heridas_ – escucho decir.

Abrió los ojos lo suficiente para identificar el autor de aquellas palabras, un hombre alto, un tanto moreno, de cabello largo con ondas y de color blanquecino como la nieve, nieve fría como aquella voz, hermosa como sus ojos claros, delicados como sus fracciones faciales y disipado como su expresión. Intento hablar pero la voz no le salió, el voltio la cara para posarla en la ventada que les permitía la entrada de luz a un costado de aquel domicilio tan cerrado.

Un vistazo general al lugar y un resumen doloroso de lo que había pasado la hizo volver en si – _Pensé que estaba muerta_ – Se dijo mentalmente luego de adquirir detalles que lograban confirmar que aún estaba entre los vivos. Volvió a mirar a aquel hombre como queriendo saber si lo conocía, recordaba o si quiera reflejaba algún aspecto que la hiciera sentir más segura, la intranquilidad de no poder hablar, de no poder saber a dónde estaba y en que condición se encontraba la asía carecer de pausada condición. Intento moverse por segunda vez, esta vez más desesperada y con resultados más dolorosos.

El instintivamente recibió la consternación de aquella mujer a través de sus ojos – _Tranquila…_ – Dijo mientras se acercaba con una jeringa – _Esto te calamara…_ – Fue lo único que escucho antes de quedarse completamente dormida. Sus parpados pesados se cerraron y el dolor que emergía con facilidad comenzó a descender.

_Unos días después… _

Lo primero que hizo fue moverse, levanto su torso quedando sentada en la cama con sus ojos aun cerrado, un mareo repentino invadió su cabeza acompañado de una jaqueca que amenazaba con explotar su cerebro – _demonios_ – Grito mientras llevaba sus manos a un ajuste frustrado nuevamente de su cabeza.

Contemplo el lugar con una visión borrosa pero certificando que aún se encontraba dónde por última vez se había localizado, sus heridas la victimaban menos y sus piernas comenzaban a responder. Logro levantarse e ignorando su escasa ropa camino hacia la única salida del lugar, se encontró con una pieza un poco más grande, tenía ventanales grandiosos y pocas paredes, a pesar del reducido espacio aquello se administraba con una cómoda cocina, un espacioso comedor y una pequeña y acogedora sala. Se recostó de la pared mientras recuperaba el aliento que había perdido al dar unos pocos pasos, miro a través de las ventanas los frondosos árboles moverse al compás del viento – _Debo estar en algún bosque o área muy alejada de la civilización_ – Especuló antes de escuchar el choque de una tasa contra la madera de la mesa en el comedor, dirigió la vista con rapidez hacia aquel hombre que yacía en la cocina, aún estaba débil tenía que ser cuidadosa con la situación en la que se encontraba, no saber a quién tienes al frente es más peligroso de lo que se supone que debería ser.

Su rostro tomo firmeza y logro solidar un poco más sus pasos – _Ven debes tener mucha hambre_ – comunico aquel hombre mientras se sentaba de anverso a las ventanas, tomando un poco de té. La jaqueca había sido tan compleja que bloqueo todo dolor estomacal que la ausencia de comida en su cuerpo le estaba provocando. Con cautela camino hacia la mesa y se sentó a un lado de su acompañante – _¿Puedo saber quién es usted? _– Expreso la joven sin quitar la vista de su adjunto, el por su parte no reflejo expresiones faciales, al contrario parecía ignorarle mientras tomaba otro sorbo de té – _Quiero darle las gracias, no sé cómo llegue aquí ni por cuanto tiempo lo he estado molestando, solo quiero realmente agradecerle el que me haya salvado la vida_ – la chica insistía en conversar y corregía el toque de altanería que pudo haber enunciado en sus palabras anteriores –_ Me llamo kykio_ – finalizo diciendo mientras penetraba su mirada en la comida que reposaba justo debajo de ella y encimada en la mesa.

Luego de unos segundos eternos para ella, un suspiro rompió el hielo – _No es nada_ – comentó el hombre para acto siguiente tomar otro sorbo – _Era eso o tener un cadáver en el rio que cruza mi patio _– se levantó caminando con fastidio a dejar la taza en el fregador de la cocina.

Kykio lo persiguió con la mirada – _¿Me podría decir su nombre?_ – pronuncio antes de tomar un sorbo de té, el aún seguía manteniendo una postura firme en su estado puro de indiferencia – _Okey, supongo que usted no quiere responderme, yo tampoco quiero seguir molestándole_ – La joven acentuó estas últimas palabras levantándose de la mesa e intentando dirigirse a la salida – Sesshomaru… – Kykio se detuvo con los puños apretados – _Deberías vestirte…_ – La chica observo su cuerpo casi desnudo y en un intento fallido de taparse se sonrojo un poco – _Si supiera donde está mi ropa eso no fuera un problema_ – sonrió un poco al notar su falta de sensibilidad ante su condición.

Sesshomaru le lanzo un Kimono para luego cruzar su brazos y recostarse de la pared – _Gracias…_ – Rápidamente se lo coloco sin pasar por alto la sonrisa sarcástica y los aires de superioridad que destilaba aquel hombre protagonista de su atención. El no poder ignorar ni un solo detalle de todo lo que significaba su personalidad y aun peor, mantenerse en una posición deslumbrada por alguien que le debía miles de preguntas, preguntas que no valían ni la cuarta parte de lo que ahora le debía ella a él, la vida…

El caballero en cuestión camino hacia la entrada – _Bien… ¿Supongo que finalmente te vas?_ – Kykio totalmente seria asentó con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia él, el, la siguió con la mirada anta que ella finalmente salió del lugar – _Vamos debo guiarte, estamos en la punta de una colina_ – Tomo la delantera mientras la joven lo seguía – _Bastante lejos de la ciudad_ – continuo diciendo mientras caminaba, miro a Kykio y repuso – _¿Estarás bien?–_ La brisa soplo con brusquedad haciendo mover sus cabellos – _Si… Debo irme, es urgente resguardar el objeto por el cual casi pierdo la vida_ – El silencio le dio prioridad al sonido del bosque, cada quien a su paso camino por un camino terroso colina abajo. Sesshomaru se cuestionó un poco las señales de preocupación que expreso, dudo si fueron cortesía o realmente en algún momento le intereso el paradero de la mujer presente a su lado, ¿Qué tenía que resguardar? Tampoco era algo que le interesara, ya había lidiado lo suficiente con ella, si realmente consideraba que se sentía mejor… Lo mejor sin duda era precisamente eso, marcharse de una vez y quitarse esa responsabilidad de encima.

Se escucharon algunos truenos, Kykio se detuvo y vio a las cabeceras – _Creo que va a llover_ – Sesshomaru la siguió con la mirada certificando lo comentado, la joven apresuro el paso, el sudor comenzó a recorrer su cara, la respiración un poco más cortante cada vez que avanzaban – _Hay que resguardarse, la lluvia no tardara en caer y en tu estado el mojarte solo empeorara las cosas_ – su voz se mantenía fría y distante, nada que Kykio ya allá experimentado en las cortas y fugaces conversaciones con él. La vista comenzó a tornarse borrosa, el aire la consumía con dificultad, poco a poco todo se tornó negro hasta ya no sentir más que solo voces fugaces.

…

La lluvia se tiraba con fuerza contra todo lo disponible por debajo de aquellas sobrias nubes que lloraban sin ningún motivo aparente. Entre truenos, relámpagos y aquella brisa que amenazaba con destrozar todo por su paso, Sesshomaru miraba la piel pálida de Kykio, notaba ciertas partes erizadas y aquellos labios finamente oscurecidos a causa del frio – _Está haciendo mucho frio_ – expresó la chica mientras reaccionaba – Hmp… – Replico el mientras miraba por la ventana de la choza que los aparaba – _Con suerte y no nos estamos mojando_ – Continuo mirando por la ventana mientras sostenía su ceño fruncido y su gestos de indiferencia – _Siento darte tantos problemas Sesshomaru_ – Kykio apenas lograba articular palabras fluidas, el frio mantenía sus labios oscurecidos y sus dientes rechinaban como una puerta vieja. El, la miro durante un rato largo y ella correspondió un par de veces, mirando aquellos ojos claros alumbrados de cuando en vez por las luces procreadas por los relámpagos que el cielo enojado enunciaba. Deseo estar más cerca de él y el solo dudaba de su paradero y su destino al lado de aquella mujer desconocida que ya tiempo tenía absorbiendo su tiempo.

El sonido creado por el frio fusionándose cada vez más con el cuerpo de Kykio hacia irritar a Sesshomaru, por lo que termino teniendo impulsos tangentes ante aquellos sonidos enojosos –_Ven… Dándonos mutuo calor tal vez no tiembles tanto_ – La tomo entre sus brazos y juntando sus cuerpos comenzó a ceder el calor y disminuir el frio. Kykio enterró su rostro en el torso bien formado de aquel hombre, separándola de su cálida piel una simple línea de algodón – _Estorbosa ropa_ – Pensó la joven mientras se aferraba un poco más al cuerpo ajeno que la acobijaba. Sesshomaru contemplaba por episodios el cambio de semblante que la chica dejaba evidente por el color de su piel, sin ignorar ni un minuto la estancia turbia que el clima les ofreció en aquel día en que sus vidas finalmente se desprendían.

Mientras sus ojos se perdían en el cielo ya casi cediendo al escampe, sintió una finas y delicadas manos heladas tocar sus mejillas, llevo lentamente sus ojos a los de aquella mujer, la cual tenía una mirada brillante y resplandeciente – _G-Gracias por todo Sesshomaru_ – sus palabras fueron lentas a la vez que sus rostros poco a poco se acercaban – No es necesario que hagas esto – Replico el mientras trataba de alejarse sin lograr ninguna separación entre ellos. Sus labios se unieron invadiéndolos en una sublime acalorarían a pasional. Sesshomaru se encontraba trastornado pero inmerso en una sensación agradable que no le permitía acudir a una acción desviadora, ella se acomodó entre sus brazos e involucro sus manos con aquella piel desconocida que la ropa no permite ver – Estas muy cálido – Susurro casi en el oído Kykio mientras contemplaba aquella única expresión muerta que Sesshomaru le permitía ver.

Beso su cuello, acomodo sus caderas y lo acurruco con sus brazos, el por su parte se inmuto a solo corresponderle indirectamente, como queriendo dejar en claro que un rechazo no era el invicto por causas caballerosas a las cuales él se acogía o simplemente se excusaba. Kykio nuevamente hizo de las suyas al lograr chocar sus pechos desnudos provocando un gesto diferente en el que sin querer, ella logro divisar por medio del resplandor de la Luna. Las caderas de la chica comenzaron a proporcionar protagonismo y a acatar la atención instintiva de aquel hombre que poco a pocos dejaba de luchar contra sus ganas primitivas y sus deseos carnales. Tomo sus caderas y la ayudo en movimientos sutiles que los convirtió en un solo cuerpo y en un mismo calor…

..._Las personas olvidaran lo que dijiste, pero jamas como los hiciste sentir..._

* * *

Reclamos, agradecimientos, sugerencias, pedidos, etc... Reviews

Hasta un próximo capitulo...


End file.
